A tent can be used for providing a shelter and environment for large gatherings and celebrations such as theatrical events, wedding receptions and conventions. A shell of the tent provides shelter and defines the environment for the event. The shell is typically formed from one or more fabric panels that are supported by a frame. The frame of a large tent typically includes a plurality of interconnected structural members that combine to support the shell. The structural members may include vertical legs that define the walls and rafters that extend at an angle relative to the vertical legs and toward a peak of the tent to define the roof.
As the tents are used to provide shelter for all types of events, the tents are typically adorned with accessories such as lighting, sound systems, decorations, fans, banners and heaters, to name a few. However, assembly of the tent and hanging of these accessories has been time consuming and even frustrating.
Normally, as the structural members of the tent frame are continuous beams, wires for connecting to electronic accessories such as, by way of non-limiting example, lighting, sound systems, fans and heaters drape between adjacent structural members. For example a cord running to a heater may drape between adjacent purlins which is aesthetically displeasing. To prevent the cords or wires from draping, the wires and cords may be tied to and run along rafters. However, this still aesthetically displeasing because another cord, bungee strap or other device is then required to secure the middle section of the wire to the rafter. Further, in many tents, the rafters are directly secured to the fabric panels forming the shell such that nothing can be wrapped around the rafter to support the free hanging portion of the wire.
Finally, weaving wires between the purlins and the fabric panels can be extremely time consuming and can occur at extremely elevated locations.
The present invention provides improved devices for housing wires used to power or send information to and from accessories that are hung within a tent.